


complicated

by moonlightblu_e



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, California, F/F, F/M, Fluff, besties, cali setting, friends - Freeform, i wrote this at1 am im sorry, so random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightblu_e/pseuds/moonlightblu_e
Summary: shuhua, a wealthy, young taiwanese woman who manages the california branch of her parent's company, who also studies in the prestigious university: stanford university. with her, she has renjun, soojin, miyeon, minnie, soyeon, and yuqi.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Huang Ren Jun/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 11





	complicated

shuhua fixes her tie, allowing her blazer to be unbuttoned as she looks at the mirror. a smirk grazes her lips, as pink lipstick colored it. she looks at herself in the mirror, straightening her posture. “get them to sign another contract, yeh shuhua.” she mutters to herself, walking around her walk-in closet, opening one of the drawers to grab a louis vuitton sunglasses, placing it on her nose. she sighs, grabbing her bag as she walks out of her closet.

outside was a helper, carrying one of her dogs- haku. she smiles at her dog, before waving the helper away. “sir, get your rest. i will be staying over at a friend’s house today.” she informs. “yes, miss.”

outside of her apartment building was a chauffeur. although she told her parents countless of times that she’d be fine without one, they wouldn’t allow her even with the amount of times she tried to persuade them.

“good morning, ron.” she greets once she enters her car, placing her bag beside her. she removes her sunglasses, resting them on top of her head instead. “good morning, shuhua. where are we going today?” she checks her watch.

“the meeting doesn't start in 45 minutes…” she checks, seeing that it was only 15 minutes past 9. “can we first go to starbucks? i need coffee.” ron playfully salutes, putting in the directions of the nearest starbucks on the gps.

california was a nice place, she must say. although leaving behind taiwan to further pursue her studies on the other side of the world, she’s content with what she has right now. good friends, acquaintances who would always be there for her. she doesn't have to worry about money, as her family controls the monopoly of taiwan, bankruptcy not in sight. 

the country might be less conservative compared to taiwan, but at least she got to roam around without her mom’s permission every time. at first she was glad that her mom looked out for her, but as time went by and as she got older, it got annoying. 

“shu,” ron calls out for her. shuhua hums, “just the usual, right?” “yeah, thanks.”

“just a venti hot latte, thanks!” the older man orders for her. she looks out the window, but then the ringing of her phone wouldn't stop so she quickly grabs it and checks her notifications.

**yuqi: where r u brat [8:47 am]**

**minnie: shu [8:49 am]**

**minnie: i’m hungry [8:49 am]**

**minnie: I’M STARVING SHUHUA [8:50 am]**

**minnie: pls give me food thanks [8:52 am]**

**jinnie: r u gonna attend class [9:01 am]**

**jinnie: ur class doesn't start until 1 pm right [9:01 am]**

**jinnie: can we grab lunch together pls [9:07 am]**

**jinnie: u there [9:10 am]**

**jinnie: hello??? [9:11 am]**

**miyeon 🙄: did minnie text you [8:54 am]**

**miyeon 🙄: she’s spamming me [8:55 am]**

**miyeon 🙄: go answer her pls i beg u thx [8:56 am]**

**soyeon: shu can you tell yuqi to meet me at my studio later? [9:10 am]**

**soyeon: she hasn't answered of my texts shes probably mad at me lol [9:11 am]**

  
  


shuhua rolls her eyes at the messages her friends have sent her, opting to message her privately instead of chatting on their group chat. she found it funny, nevertheless, she’s glad she could be there for her friends. 

a new notification popped up on her screen, she smiles.

**renjun: hey, shuhua!! [9:37 am]**

**renjun: i got your favorite chocolate donuts 🍩 [9:37 am]**

**renjun: pls arrive before ur bitchy cousin eats all of the donuts again 🙏 [9:37 am]**

**renjun: anw i’ll be waiting in the lobby [9:38 am]**

**renjun: love u <3 [9:38 am]**

she opens the messages, typing as a small smile graces her lips.

**shuhua: yeah ill be there in 5**

**shuhua: just got my coffee**

**shuhua: thx i owe u**

**shuhua: love u too**

she then opens yuqi’s contact,

**shuhua: im almost at the office**

**shuhua: dont eat all of my donuts i will choke you**

**shuhua: also soyeon wanted to tell u to go meet her in her studio dont make her wait**

then minnie’s

**shuhua: i’ll buy u food otw to the campus**

**shuhua: meet me at the open ground**

then soojin’s

**shuhua: yep im gonna attend classes later**

**shuhua: i have a meeting to attend to**

**shuhua: im confident i could get them sign the contract**

**shuhua: and yes we can grab lunch together where do u wanna eat**

then miyeon’s

**shuhua: im gonna buy food for ur hungry gf dw**

then soyeon’s

**shuhua: i already told her gl**

she closes her phone, as she heaves a sigh. ron passes her her coffee, as she takes a whiff from the aroma. “thanks.”

_______________

they arrive at her office- specifically her parent’s but she looks over the california branch so she could basically call it hers. 

as expected, renjun was seen waving outside of the building, donuts in hand. he quickly shuffled to his feet, meeting shuhua halfway after she exited the car. “hey, jun.” she smiled, eyeing the donut box already.

“calm down there, tiger, no one’s gonna steal the donuts away from her.” he teased. she pouts, “i didn’t say anything!” she looks away. renjun opened the box, as shuhua grabs one, putting it in her mouth, “but it looks like you’re very hungry. you didn’t eat breakfast again, didn’t you?” shuhua shakes her head, “no, i didn’t have time to. besides, i told the chef already that i can’t eat breakfast today.” 

jaehyun frowns, “you should eat breakfast, you know? donuts aren't good.” shuhua rolls her eyes, walking inside the building already. renjun follows suit, “says the one who chugs red bull every chance he gets.” renjun sighs, but chooses not to argue.

they enter the elevator, shuhua pressing the button to the highest floor.

“so your meeting would take place from 10 am to 11:30 am. at that time period, you should've already signed a contract with them. we would go over the proposals and the business plans, and then the signing of the contract. we clear?” shuhua chugs one last time at her coffee, nodding her head to the words renjun uttered.

“blah blah blah, i’m too familiar with that routine already.” she rolls her eyes, “anyways, can you bring me to stanford afterwards? i need to grab minnie’s poke bowls.” 

“yeah, sure. treat me some, though.” 

“okay, whatever.”

they exit the elevator, shuhua trudging towards her office, the boy following her. she quickly sets her bag down, as renjun places the donuts on her coffee table. she grabs her laptop, bringing it with her as she exits her office.

“oh, shu?” she whips her head around, seeing renjun with a soft smile on his lips. “go ace it out there, okay? i believe in you.” shuhua smiles in return. “okay, thanks. i love you.” she smiles, before walking towards the meeting room. 

renjun sighs, sitting down on the leather couch of shuhua’s office. she checks his watch, “5 minutes before the fierce yeh shuhua appears.” he chuckles, looking down at the cars below him through the ceiling high windows that wrapped around shuhua’s office.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmm.. what is shuhua's relationship with renjun? also comment what u think!! this isn't proofread. 
> 
> updates may be slow, pls bare w me.


End file.
